The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky
The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky is a role playing game made by X-Seed Games for the Playstation Portable,PC and Playstation Network (PS3 and Vita.) It was released on June 24 2004 and is rated T. It will be released on Steam some time during 2014. Plot: The game takes place in Liberl Kingdom, 10 years after the great invasion of Erebonian Empire from the north. Currently it is being governed by the old queen Alicia II and restored back to its peaceful state before the war. Currently the kingdom thrives of materials and high technology which is eyed closely by the Erebonian Empire. The main character is Estelle Bright, daughter of Cassius Bright who is a legend within the kingdom. During the great war, Erebonian managed to break their way through to the capital city. Here, under the direction of Cassius, Liberl launched a counter-attack that forced the opponent to retreat back to the borders within a few weeks. After the war, Cassius gave up his sword and left the army, joining the Bracer's guild and enhancing it to its glory state and was given the S ranking. Estelle is completely unaware of her father's past and history but settles comfortably in the house at Rolant. When she was at a young age, her father was assaulted by a young child of amazing combat abilities but loses his memory in the fight and becomes adopted by Cassius. This child was named Joshua Bright and is the main male character of the story. From there Estelle was taught the usage of staff and starts off the story on the day when she is going to join the Bracer's guild with Joshua. The story progresses as normal Bracer's guild quests unveiling the dark side of the government, a faction of the army that decides to overthrow the old queen. This eventually leads to the exploration of the ancient facilities in the Liberl Kingdom... and it turns out that the commander of the army faction was just being used by a mastermind who's an adept at controlling people's minds. This also leads on to the second story, with Joshua's past unveiling in the ending. Gameplay: Combat: Combat is held in a separate screen with square tiles (default camera position at 45 degrees to the squares). Each character and enemy takes their turn when their AT bar is full (on the left of combat screen). Options for characters are: Move, Attack, Arts, Craft, Item and Retreat. You are allowed to move before you do any other action except retreat, but all other actions will terminate the turn immediately after. *Move: allows the character to go onto a different tile than the one he/she is currently on. *Attack: uses equipped weapon to deal damage to the enemy. Different weapons have different ranges and areas of effect. *Arts: different powers that become available basing on the combination of quartz you have equipped on that character's orbment. Requires EP and takes time to use. *Craft: these are the character's individual special skills which developed from each of their unique equipped weapons. They are unique to each character and require CP to use. However they are instantaneous and take place immediately. *S-Craft: A special type of craft that's categorized within it. When the character's CP reaches at least 100, the character's set "special" can be triggered on the press of a button that depends on the character's slot. After the current turn has finished, the character that was triggered will perform their special straight away, thus burning up his AT bar again. However it should be noted that the character can take their turn, then activate their S-craft straight after. Thus proving a useful tool for urgent needs. It is also very useful to steal bonus events (such as "critical" or "att up") with S-Craft to further enhance the damage output of the move.. Combat terminates when all enemies are destroyed and having your whole party wiped out will normally result in gameover, with a few exceptions in events. Reception: The game has recieved mostly positive reviews with a 79 on Metacritic. It has gotten 18 7.5+ reviews and 4 7.5- less reviews. Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Downloadable Games Category:PC Games Category:2010's-2020's Games Category:2000's Games Category:Role Playing Games Category:Games By X-Seed Games Category:Sequels